


farewell

by kitsunezumi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Spoilers, female!Dezel, female!Sorey, for what happened on Pendrago, male!Alisha, male!Rose - Freeform, prompt, same name tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kejadian di Pendrago, diceritakan ulang dengan female!Dezel dan male!Rose. (juga female!Sorey dan male!Alisha, tapi itu urusan lain). Nama tetap sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Zestiri (c) Bandainamco 
> 
> Summary: Kejadian di Pendrago, diceritakan ulang dengan female!Dezel dan male!Rose. (juga female!Sorey dan male!Alisha, tapi itu urusan lain). 
> 
> Warning: typo yang terlewat, rushed ending. Nama tetap sama.

**A/N: NAMANYA MASIH SAMA LO YAH.**

* * *

"Sorey," Dezel mengucap dengan suara lirih. Tangannya memegang erat pundak Shepherd itu. "Gunakan ini."

Sorey hanya bisa menatap Siegfried yang disodorkan Dezel. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada jalan lain—" Seraph angin itu berusaha berdiri. Tangannya menekan perutnya yang terluka, seolah itu bisa menahan kejahatan yang menyusup melalui lukanya. Sorey seketika berdiri, tangannya menahan tubuh Dezel. "Kalau tidak Rose akan.."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada cara lain!"  sanggahnya. "Sorey.. Kau mengerti'kan? Aku dan Rose sendiri tidak punya waktu banyak...."

"Dezel.."

Dezel mengangkat Siegfried, meletakkan moncong senapan ke pelipisnya dan menarik pelatuk. Dezel bisa merasakan tenaga kembali mengisi tubuhnya, mana mengalir masuk begini peluru itu mengenainya. Sorey menarik napas tertahan dan setengah memekik.

"Dezel—!"  

"Aku mohon, Sorey... Jangan biarkan ini gagal!"

Seraph angin itu segera kembali ke tubuh Sorey. Sorey sudah tak punya jalan lain. Apapun yang ia lakukan, Dezel tak akan mendengarkan--dan sudah tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya dia mengangguk. Lailah menghilangkan pelindungnya.

"Sorey, sekarang!" Dezel mengucap keras. "Lakukan kamui denganku dan tembak!"

"Ugh—Lukeim Yurlind!"

Sorey langsung membidik begitu kamui selesai. Bilah pisau yang biasanya menekuk membentuk sayap di belakangnya menghilang, lenyap menjadi cahaya dan membentuk peluru untuk Siegfried bersama Dezel sendiri. Sorey menggeritkan giginya sebelum menarik pelatuk.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan saat peluru dimuntahkan, dia bisa mendengar Dezel memanggil nama Rose.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Ketika Rose sadar, dia seperti melayang di tengah pilar cahaya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan—aneh, karena seingatnya tadi dia tertusuk? Yang jelas rasanya sakit sekali—walau sepertinya ada yang menariknya turun. Biasanya mungkin dia akan panik, tapi kali ini tarikan itu terasa tepat.

Saat ia mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi, Dezel sudah di depannya. Tanpa topi kali ini.

"Rose.."

Suara seraph itu tidak menggeram seperti biasanya. Dia tidak menggerutu, melainkan tampak serius tapi tenang. "Aku.. Harus minta maaf."

Ia mendongak. "Karena salahku, Windriders terpaksa bubar," Dezel menunduk lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Hanya itu?"

Rose tak habis pikir. Hanya itukah? Baiklah, mungkin sudah waktunya Dezel mendengarkan pemikirannya tentang hal ini.

"Hanya sekilas melihat, mungkin memang terlihat kita sangat sial. Tapi aku, tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," Rose tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu. "Mungkin kita jadi terpencar-pencar karena kejadian itu, tapi sekali lagi kita bisa melakukan perjalanan sebagai Scattered Bones dan Sparrowfeathers..."

Rose menutup mata dan mendongak. Mengingat pahitnya ketika Windriders harus bubar dan kehilangan sekian banyak teman. Namun disaat yang sama, mereka yang masih bertahan berkumpul lagi menjadi Sparrowfeathers dan Scattered Bones, kali ini dengan dia menjadi pemimpin mereka. Berkeliling Glenwood, menemukan hal baru, sekali lagi membuat kenangan baru.

..dan semuanya berkat Dezel. Berkat dari Dezel—yang walaupun membubarkan Windriders tapi menyatukan mereka lagi sebagai kelompok yang berbeda. Berkat Dezel yang menunduk minta maaf padanya.

"...Dezel," Rose mengucap sambil membuka mata, kali ini bisa menatapnya langsung. "...Aku malah sangat senang. Bersyukur malah."

Dezel awalnya tak membalas. Rose menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Hei, ada yang mau kau katakan'kan?"

Seraph angin itu memalingkan wajah.

"...Walau sudah memantapkan diri.. Malah itu tidak diperlukan. Aku ini memang payah. Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar."

Rose rasanya ingin membantah. Tapi gadis itu melanjutkan. "Tapi dari semuanya, ada satu hal yang akhirnya bisa kulakukan dengan benar. Dan walau hanya satu... Aku senang."

Kali ini Dezel berbalik. Rose tertegun sedikit ketika dia bisa melihat mata seraph angin itu. Saat melawan forton, ia bisa melihat mata Dezel berwarna kelabu. Tapi kali ini keduanya berwarna hijau. Tidak segelap milik Sorey, tapi lebih.. Metalik. Warna yang sangat cantik.

"Aku juga bersyukur, Rose. Terima kasih."

"O-Ou."

Rose lagi-lagi merasakan tarikan itu di kakinya. Kali ini dia bisa merasakan ia bergerak turun, sementara Dezel semakin naik. Rasa panik mulai muncul, tapi Dezel tampak sangat tenang.

"Rose, sampaikan juga pada Sorey dan yang lain kalau mereka tak terlalu buruk juga," Dezel tersenyum kecil. "Dan saat mereka masih juga terpuruk, bilang pada mereka 'mau sampai kapan seperti itu? Kalau kalian masih terpuruk juga aku akan menyeret kalian dengan rantaiku'."

Dezel menambahkan setelah diam sejenak. Senyumnya berubah jahil. "..dan tendang juga mereka untukku. Terutama Sorey dan Mikleo. Benar-benar deh mereka."

"Iya."

Dan Rose sekali lagi dibuat terkejut saat Dezel mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya menarik wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"...Sampai nanti ya? Kau tetaplah berjuang seperti itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"...Un."

Sesaat, Dezel membuka mulutnya. Ia tampak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia menghentikan dirinya sebelum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia melepaskan wajah Rose, dan tubuh seraph angin itu terangkat lagi. Dia masih menatap Rose—dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih dan cukup familiar.

"...Dezel?"

"Kembalilah, Rose," ekspresi Dezel seperti menahan rasa sedih. "Sorey dan yang lain menunggumu."

"Tunggu—Dezel?"

Rose menjulurkan tangan dan menarik tangan Dezel. Keduanya saling tatap. Dezel kali ini tampak benar-benar terkejut saat tangannya digenggam.

"Aku tidak marah padamu!" ujarnya. Tarikan di kakinya semakin kuat, pegangannya pada tangan Dezel mungkin bisa terlepas sebentar lagi. "A-Aku... Tentang yang dikatakan Symonne.. Aku tidak marah sama sekali! Mungkin agak kesal karena kau tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi aku tidak marah! Aku memaafkanmu! Makanya—mm-! "

Ucapannya terhenti saat Dezel meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya. Sekali lagi seraph itu tersenyum, dia tampak lebih lega, tapi masih tampak agak sedih.

"Terima kasih. Itu saja cukup. Sekarang jangan mengulur waktu lagi, mereka mencemaskanmu."

"Tapi—Dezel!"

Dezel melepaskan tangannya paksa. Seketika jarak diantara mereka bertambah. Rose berusaha menggapai tangan Dezel, tapi jari-jarinya hanya bisa menyentuh ujung jemari Dezel. Pemuda itu semakin panik ketika jarak mereka semakin bertambah.

"Dezel?!!"

"..Rose."

"?!"

Rose nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaranya sekarang. Ia masih bisa melihat bibir Dezel bergerak. Apalagi suara lain mulai terdengar, yang ini memanggil-manggil namanya dan meninggalkan gema yang mengganggu suara Dezel.

"Dezel! Keraskan suaramu! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, Dezel!"

"...ku... Ngat.. Sena--"

"AKU JUGA!" Rose menjawab keras. "AKU SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU! Aku senang berada di sampingku! Dezel!"

Senyum tulus sekali lagi menghiasi wajah Dezel.

"...A..Ku.. ----"

_'Rose!!'_

"Dezel? Dezel?!"

"Su....--"

_'ROSE!'_

"DEZEL!!"

* * *

 

Ketika dia bangun, Dezel sudah tidak ada.

Sorey sambil membantu Rose berdiri mengatakan bila Dezel lenyap menjadi kumpulan cahaya, berubah menjadi peluru untuk menyucikan Rose dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi Rose tidak terlalu mendengarkan. 

Ketika seorang seraph mati, tidak ada yang tersisa darinya. Pakaiannya pun tidak ada. Dezel masih beruntung meninggalkan topinya yang kini berada di tangan Zaveid. Topi yang kali ini berpindah tangan untuk ketiga kali setelah Lafarga dan Dezel sendiri. 

Satu-satunya hal lain yang ditinggalkan Dezel selain topi itu hanya lubang menganga; luka yang masih segar. Rose tahu yang paling merasakan hal itu adalah Sorey yang merupakan Shepherd. Sebagai orang yang tubuhnya menjadi wadah untuk para seraph, pasti sangat terasa untuknya. Dia melihat Shepherd itu menangis di pundak Mikleo. Tapi Rose tak punya pilihan selain berusaha menghilangkan suasana terpuruk yang menggantung di udara dengan memberitahu mereka kata-kata Dezel—lengkap dengan menirukan cara bicaranya walau dia sendiri berakhir meneteskan air mata selesai bicara. Setidaknya suasana menjadi lebih ringan. 

Karena sampai akhir, Rose tidak bisa mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Dezel meninggalkan hal yang lebih pahit untuknya. 

Sebuah penyesalan.

* * *

 

.

.

.

Malam di Lastonbell sangat tenang. Penghuni kota masih bersuka-cita dengan pembicaraan antara Alisha dan Sergei. Berita tentang peperangan akan berakhir disambut dengan gembira. Bar-bar penuh dengan prajurit yang minum-minum merayakan akhir dari perang. Jalan-jalan masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul.

Mereka berpencar. Zaveid dan Edna dipastikan berbicara tentang Eizen. Sorey dan Mikleo tidak usah ditanya, keduanya di balkon, membicarakan sesuatu. Lailah baru saja turun untuk bergabung dengan Zaveid dan Edna.

Rose bisa melihat mereka semua dari menara lonceng. Dia masih enggan untuk segera turun. Angin malam hari di menara terasa dingin tapi nyaman. Rose menikmati hembusannya beberapa saat sebelum merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan pendulum.

Kalau Zaveid mengambil topi Dezel, Rose mengambil pendulumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil topi itu, tapi orang sepertinya tak akan bisa merawat benda itu. Apalagi dengan gaya bertarungnya, bisa dipastikan topi itu malah keburu rusak. Maka dari itu Rose mengambil menda lainnya, pendulum.

Ini pendulum pertama yang digunakan Dezel saat mereka bergabung dengan Sorey. Pemuda itu menimangnya di tangan. Dibandingkan pendulum cadangan lainnya, jelas pendulum ini tak akan bisa disandingkan dari segi kekuatan. Tapi toh Rose tetap membawanya sebagai memento.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan pendulum itu di tangan. "Sebentar lagi kami akan berhadapan dengan kucing berjanggut itu."

Rose menarik salah satu belatinya, lalu menggantungkan pendulum itu di ujungnya. Ia mengelus pendulum itu sekali lagi sebelum meletakkanya ke sarungnya lagi.

"...ayo, Dezel. Ke pertarungan terakhir."

Lalu Rose melompat turun.

* * *

 

.

.

.

_'Dezel, aku tidak sepandai Sorey atau Mikleo._

_Aku juga tidak punya empati yang kuat seperti Alisha atau Lailah._

_Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak tentang apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku._

_Tapi kalau kau suruh aku mengikuti instingku.._

_Pertama, maaf karena sudah tidak peka selama ini._

_Kedua...._

_Dezel, aku juga menyukaimu'_

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun. c:


End file.
